Samus's Adventure
by RevanentRising75
Summary: Samus is having trouble with her sexual life, what happens when she goes to peach for advice? WARNING: Lemon and kinks. do not read I'd under the age of 18 also my first lemon so if you could review and give me advice that'd be appreciated.


**Warning: this contains a LEMON with a VERY specific kink that some people may not like, now lemons are 18 but I know from experience that people FAR younger will most likely read this anyway but know that this is your only warning! I am not responsible for any mental scarring beyond this point! Actually TECHNICALLY I did write this so… Fuck it, RR and please enjoy.**

Samus wasn't an adventurous person, at least when it came to sex. Usually she could satisfy herself for about a month with an hour inside her bunk, maybe only a week if she happens upon something that spikes her libido. And when she did crave for human touch she would stop by at a bar on a smaller more civilized world, sticking to the basics of it all, one or two positions and nothing more. But for others, such as her close "Friends", Peach and Zelda, it surprised her to find out that it was a near daily necessity, adventurous situations for self satisfaction, hundreds of different positions with their respective partners and of course the unthinkable in her mind, a group "adventure".

Zelda she could understand, the far more mature princess always set aside a time of her day to spend with herself, whether that be the aforementioned "necessity" or just to kick back and read one of her many books. Samus had conversations with the woman on numerous occasions, Zelda had even expressed her desire to one day try something with her, to which Samus has still yet to turn down. What could she say? The idea definitely intrigued her beyond belief, and she wouldn't be ashamed to say she had fantasies about the day she finally took her friend up on that offer. The only real problem with that was the fact that Samus was straight, no if's and's or but's about it, she was very sure about that outcome in her life.

As for the ditsy Princess Toadstool, well to say it was strange to hear her be so blunt on a topic Samus had thought she had never even been exposed to would be an INCREDIBLE understatement. And to then ponder upon the implications even further sent her mind spiraling into strange feelings of embarrassment and inadequacy, what other perverted things had the blonde princess been hiding from the world. Peach had been rather vulgar in her explanation of her favorite occasions, even divulging details on what her partner(s) did specifically to turn her into naught but a moaning puddle on the bed, and or various unorthodox places Samus would have never thought possible. Peach wasn't the type of person one would expect to be a whore but that was apparently the universe they all lived in.

That all being said she now had to fight off the nauseas shame she currently felt as she sat in the small room, waiting for that very princess who had been busy when Samus had arrived twenty minutes ago. Why was she here you may ask? Well as things went her current sexual relations were lacking in certain areas… as in it was all but nonexistent. She hadn't been truthful satisfied in months And with her usual advisor on such topics off on a meeting with the long lost Gerudo tribe to discuss an arrangement of peace, Samus was left to console in her only other friend at the moment. It didn't help that in her current state of dress, that being her tight blue spandex Zero Suit she often wore underneath her armor as a sort of undergarment to protect her body from the metallic weapon, she felt revealed to the world. She wasn't one to be embarrassed about her body nor her sexual tastes, but she definitely felt more than self conscious with the addition of her sexual dilema.

"SAMMY!!" Samus's eyes snapped up, raddled out of her previous thoughts, just in time to register a cloud of pink covering her face, as the owner of the high pitched voice all but strangled her in a bear hug with the strength that should definitely be impossible for such a tiny lithe body. "Oh I'm SO glad you decided to visit, i've been bored for the last three weeks."

"Y-yeah, I'm glad to see you too." Samus said breathlessly as the hyper woman finally let her go and settled next to her, "Uh, I- er, well i kinda came for a specific reason Peach. I need some help."

"Oh really?" Curious blue eyes stared into her own for a longer than she would've liked at the moment, "Why me?" She asked before quickly adding, "Not that i don't want to help you with whatever this is, it's just that you usually go to Zel for help,"

Samus fought back the blush as she tried her hardest to form the question, It was quite hard to talk to Peach of all people about these things, let alone ask for her advise, "Uh, well I-um kinda need some advise..."

She felt the gloved hand of her friend rest on her thigh as a gesture of comfort, "I'd be happy to help, but what is this about?"

"Uh-uh-um I n-n-need h-help… w-with" Samus was stumbling madly, the physical touch of her friend was sending her brain into overdrive, the pent up tension was threatening to take her brain over and shift gears into mind numbing lust, "W-well you see Pea-"

Her breath hitched as two soft lips silenced her uncharacteristic stuttering ramble and replaced her previous thoughts with one VERY specific question. What the fuck just happened? Pushing aside her mental turmoil of hormones, Samus reached her hand out and separated the ditsy princess from her lips. Peach in turn looked back with a confused expression that was so often there, usually when Zelda was talking without dumbing down her language. "What's wrong?" she asked with concern clear in her voice.

"Um, how about the fact that you just kissed me?" Samus voiced with a harsh tone

"Yeah i thought that was were the conversation was heading," "Like you were about to profess your undying love for me or something,"

"What in any of the hells made you think that!"

"W-well you were all stuttering and stuff and it only got worse after i put my hand on your thigh so i thought you were nervous and needed help expressing it or something!"

"PEACH I'M STRAIGHT!" Samus cried out incredulously, the situation getting more and more unbelievable by the second. "I HAVE BEEN MY ENTIRE LIFE AND I'M FAIRLY CERTAIN THAT I WILL BE FOR THE REST OF IT!!"

"Well you know what they say, Straight girls are like noodles." she giggled out light heartedly.

"WHAT THE HELL DO NOODLES HAVE TO DO WI-"

"Their only straight until you get them wet"

A resounding SMACK!! Echoed around the room, it's origin being traced back to the hand of the once again blushing bounty hunter which had just made contact with her forehead. The only sound for the next five minutes were the giggles of the princess as Samus sat unmoving, absorbing everything that had just happened, no thoughts passed through her mind. Just silently breathing and staring down at the fluffy carpet.

The silence was broken finally as Peach decided, with a mischievous smirk to see just how far she could push the troubled girl. Leaning over to her fellow blonde's ear, Peach leaned in and in the most sultry voice Samus had yet heard she raspily whispered, "I mean," her hot breath sent shivers down the bounty hunter's spine. The princess stopped momentarily, idly brushing a golden lock out of the way, "I Did get you wet right?" And with that all the previous feelings of nervous sexual tension resurfaced and a scarlet film erupted over her pale face, almost matching a curtain on the wall in darkness.

Placing a few kisses along her ear lobe, Peach smirked, She definitely liked the idea of the fearless bounty hunter being under her control. Drifting her hand up to the other woman's knee and shifting as to press more of herself against her, she felt Samus shiver under her touch "What's wrong?" Drifting further up, stroking her thigh, driving the blank minded woman insane, "Not quite as sure anymore?" Peach, now slightly more sure of the situation reached her other hand around, finding its way up to Samus's stomach and rubbing up and down with her two middle fingers. "Y'know, Daisy said the exact same thing our first time together." kissing along her neck, Samus gasped out a rough, breathless moan as Peach's tongue massaged a sensitive cluster of nerves.

Try as she might Samus couldn't get herself to do anything, her mind was at war. On one side, her logic was telling her exactly what was wrong with this situation, on the other side she found that her emotions and libido were in perfect synchronization and agreeing that they didn't give one bit of a fuck. As Peach's hands traveled around their respective areas, rubbing in patterns that melted her skin, especially around their final destination. It certainly didn't help that Peach had began kissing around her neck, that area she had begun paying special attention too had always been a week point in any and every sexual encounter Samus had ever had. "D-daisy?"

She could feel the victorious smirk against her skin, "You should've seen it, I had her screaming my name for the entire night," a light giggle escaped the princess's mouth, "And I thought Zel was the biggest slut I knew,"

"Ungh~!" Samus arched her back, bucking her hips forward as Peach's left hand had finally traveled up to her core. Just barely brushing the outermost lip with her thumb had resulted in that reaction, Samus honestly feared for her pride at what the Princess could do with the rest of her fingers and full contact with her womanhood.

"Oooo~ Maybe i'll have to say the same about Daisy soon." Her right hand continued rubbing downward, brushing the almost nonexistent seem that separated the top piece from the bottom piece of her Zero suit.

Samus reached back, feeling the back for the zip she slowly undid the attachment, eager to get out of the tight confines that she knew if she wore any longer she'd be spending a full day attempting to get the stains from her impending explosion out of the absorbent fabric. Hell Sweat stains were hard enough.

After kicking the blue garments off she leaned back into the princess's grasp, "I'll definitely be saying the same about Daisy," Peach laughed out, standing up and leaving a whimpering Samus grasping for the attention the princess was giving her body just moments ago, "What? I have to undress too!" sliding her gloves, dress and boots off Peach turned Samus around and captured her lips, in a hot embrace wrestling tongues together with greedy lust, over her shoulder.

"Agnh~" peach giggled at her companion's lewd expression, tongue hanging out of her mouth with a glazed expression on her face, a trail of saliva still connecting the two.

Giving her bare ass a smack, Peach laughed at the guttural groan Samus let off as a response, "Bend over already you slut~" Samus gladly obliged, her elbows supporting her weight as she displayed her naked ass in all its glory, she was about to spread her legs as well before Peach stopped her, "Oh no, I don't want to dive into the main course just yet~" Giving her companion another spank and stopping to admire just how it jiggled and got the same groan from the vulnerable bounty hunter, slightly spreading the cheeks apart Peach finished"Not when i've still got the horderves to enjoy~"

Samus let out an uncharacteristic squeak when she felt the warm tongue of the princess drift in between parted cheeks and slide into her tight virgin ass. Her scarlet blush reappeared in full force, illuminating her face with a red glow"W-What, angh~, A-a-a-are Y-You-Ugnh~ Doing~?!" She growled out loudly, Despite her protests she couldn't help but whimper internally at just how new and pleasurable this sensasion was, Saliva rolling into her untouched hole as it clamped down on the foreign entity. Samus was no longer leaning down on her elbows, she balanced herself on her wobbly hands.

Samus looked back to see an erotic scene of Peach spreading her ass apart and lolling her tongue out dripping saliva down the middle as she thrust her tongue into her little pink asshole. The sight was enough to send any doubts out of her mind as she watched intently as Peach moved over to her side temporarily sliding her tongue out, enticing a throaty moan of disapproval. Peach was quick to fix the problem, reaching over her rather shapely cheeks and spreading them at a better angle, she continued her assault, once again leaving Samus a moaning whore. She could feel a familiar yet entirely new sensation building up. It was as if her mind where a beach, she could feel the tide receding and she knew what was going to happen next.

"P-Peach" she all but whispered, she never had an anal orgasm so she wasn't quite sure what EXACTLY was going to happen, she had to warn Peach, for courtesy's sake

"Ah~ Peach! I-I'm gonna," the tide was definitely further back then she'd ever expect, this wasn't going to be a calm wave crash that you could surf on, this was more like a Tsunami. "I'm Gonna CUM!~~ Peach~ Don't Stop~ PLEASE~" all she got as a response was a little moan of approval from the princess, she idly thought it was a little weird that peach was enjoying something like this but her brain was currently occupied with Bigger more drastic things at the moment.

"ANGH~PEACH!~" Samus's body tensed unlike anything she had ever felt, her ass shaking as Peach continued to stimulate the epicenter of all these waves of pleasure. Wave after wave of tense pleasure slammed her body, turning her already wet pussy into the equivalent of niagara falls, making a small puddle on the seat beneath her. Her eyes slammed shut, tears brimming at the edges as she could see her vision blacken at the edges, she could feel her eyes begin to roll into the back of her head. And her last coherent thought was, Am i going to black out because peach gave me a rimjob?

For what felt like an eternity Samus laid there, convulsing with Tsunami after Tsunami of pleasure unlike she's ever imagined, let alone felt! Her eyes rolled back into her head and her tongue hanging out of her head, drooling all over as her ass shook with the tremors up in the air. Peach had dismounted from her position and was now rubbing her pussy to the face Samus was making, a small blush adorned her fair face as she bit her lip in anticipation for what was next.

As Samus came down from her high, a few extra convulsions for good measure, Peach turned her over on her back, Samus's eyes rolled back into place as her tongue still hung out most of the way, "Oo~ you're such a little slut!!~ you Came so hard from almost nothing," Peach stood up, positioning her hips over her friends face, "But now this little slut is going to return the favor~" Samus realized what was happening, and with her hazy mind she wondered if she was going to do anything about it or if she was just going to let her sexuality be damned and go full on gay with this…

Definitely the latter she decided as Peach's shapely rear descended on her face. "Oh~" Peach squeaked out, her lips defied her commands as she rode Samus's tongue, her lower lips leaking into her friend's mouth. She loved being In command! Her hips bouncing up and down on her friend's tongue, with her hand's occupying themselves with her breasts.

Samus however was having quite a different experience. She had never ate someone out and the fact that she had no real say in any of this certainly added a new level of anxiety to the situation. She was however determined to do a good job, it was the least she could do after that amazing orgasm. The smell was one thing that confused her to no end. It wasn't a horrible smell, an earthy and sweat smell that seemed to contradict itself, although by no means did it smell good. However, try as she might, she couldn't stop herself from absorbing the entire smell, it intoxicated her in the strangest way, urging moans and groans of pleasure out of her as she thrust her tongue into her friend. The taste was much the same, a strange contradictory flavor of sweet and bitter that melded together in a strange way and yet she couldn't possibly get enough of it, coaxing her tongue to work harder and faster.

Samus also wasn't sure what her tongue was supposed to do, she started off just thrusting the appendage into her friend, but soon found that it only got a reaction once every three thrusts. She then tried something Zelda had mentioned her boyfriend Link had done on multiple occasions, spelling. First just going through the alphabet then migrating to words, keeping it in theme. Things like 'fuck', 'cunt', and 'cum'. These were definitely getting a better reaction, Peach moaned louder and her pussy was clamping down on her face harder and more often. A mischievous idea came to mind as Zelda's stories once again came to mind, "Oh and Link did this thing once where he spelled out dirty talk, Angh~ makes me wet just thinking about it,"

If Zelda could peer into her mind, Samus would never be able to live it down, with her tongue she Slowly spelled out, "Who's the slut again?"

"Oh GOD~ yes~ ME, I'M THE DIRTY SLUT~" Peach screamed out loud enough to echo across the walls, Samus allowed herself a mental smirk. "More!~ talk to me more~ call me your slut, MAKE ME CUM!~~"

"Cum then you dirty slut, shower me in your juices," if Samus hadn't already felt dirty, that sentence would've made it so.

"ANGH~~ YES!~" Peach started bouncing harder, and faster, "JUST A LITTLE MORE!~" Samus was overwhelmed with it all, her friend's weight slamming onto her face over and over again was definitely jarring but the sensations from before seemed to be enhanced. The musk and taste were stronger and definitely more intoxicating, creating a mind numbing sensation much like before. Her own cunt had once again started leaking as much as a waterfall. "YEAGHN!!~~~" Peach's voice rang out as She released a few spurts of cum into Samus's mouth as her body convulsed, much like Samus had, not for nearly as long though.

Mere minutes passed before Peach had came down off her high, barely catching herself on her hands before she collapsed on Samus's stomach. "that was amazing," she sighed out.

"Y-yeah…," the other woman said awkwardly, not quite sure how to solve her dilemma of wanting more. "U-uh Peach… do you think we could continue…"

"You want more!?" she laughed out, "god you're such a slut!" She dismounted and walked over her bed looking back at Samus expectedly, "...Well aren't you cuming?" She said with a suggestive smirk.

End

 **A/N: so that's a thing. Not my best work but definitely a fun thing to write. So this was actually just based off of a drawing I saw online of Peach giving Samus a rimjob, I'd say who the artist was but… well I don't know. And I'd also give it credit for the story but… well my imagination apparently had a way of getting out of hand it seams. So I hope everyone enjoyed this, If you enjoyed drop a review, I'd love to see what everyone thinks.**

 ** _Side note, the cover is an edited version of ParSujera's samus art. I strongly recommend you to go check out his work because it's really fucking good. The edit part of it is obviously the jacket which is my jacket, both for my avatar and is my favorite jacket irl. anyway yeah, go check him out! he's awesome._**


End file.
